


Privilege

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: All of Veronica's past privileges are nothing compared to the privilege of having Betty Cooper in her life.They're nothing compared to the privilege of having Betty naked below her, hair loose and splayed across Veronica's pillows, skin flushed, smile as bright as the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'first times' square on my table!

Veronica knows that she's lived a privileged life. She knows that, far too often, she misused and squandered that privilege, used her money as an excuse for her irresponsibility, used it as an excuse for treating people like dirt. 

She _also_ knows that all of her past privileges are nothing compared to the privilege of having Betty Cooper in her life. They're nothing compared to the privilege of having Betty completely naked below her, hair loose and splayed across Veronica's pillows, skin flushed, smile as bright as the sun. 

"B, are you sure this is what you want?" she asks, trailing her fingers along the inside of Betty's pale thigh. Sex has never made Veronica nervous but currently, she's _terrified_ , terrified that she won't be able to make Betty feel good, that Betty will end up regretting this. 

Regretting _her._

"I'm sure," Betty says, quietly but firmly. The muscle of her thigh jumps as Veronica trails her fingers higher, and a soft gasp leaves her pink lips. "I want to do this with you, Ronnie. Just you." She shimmies further down the bed, until her knees are tucked around Veronica's hips. "I trust you."

They're the sweetest words Veronica has ever heard. They also make her even more nervous, but she forces herself to focus past her fear.

"Okay," she murmurs, taking a deep breath before gently pressing her fingers to Betty's warm core.

She's going to do this right.

This is a privilege she won't allow herself to squander.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
